Tornasol
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: "—Hmph… Sakura, ¿eh? —solté volviendo la mirada al frente, clavando mis ojos en los de ella en retórica—. Molestia."  SasuSaku, Universo Alterno.
1. Azul

Hola a todos :3

Bueno, esta vez vengo con long-fic bastante ameno. La historia inició por el desafío propuesto de una fan de SasuSaku en otro foro llamado Cemzoo; donde, por cierto, también pueden encontrar esta historia a nombre de Kuroi Sakura. Igualmente en deviantART, por KuroiSaku.

Les dejo una ficha técnica para que se den una idea general de la historia.

**  
Autor:** KuroiiSakura.  
**Título: **Tornasol.  
**Pareja: **Sasuke x Sakura.  
**Summary: ** Tornasol: Materia color azul y tonos rosáceos. Tornasol: Luminiscencia y constante cambio. Tornasol: el más complejo de los colores. Tornasol: El acredite cambio de tinturas. Tornasol: La fusión del rosa y azul en un mismo espacio.  
**Tipo:** Long-fic.  
**Clasificación: **T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Inclusión de un OC. Posibles insinuaciones o lime en algún capítulo. Lenguaje moderadamente inapropiado (pongo muy pocas groserías, pero aún así advierto).  
**Género:** Comedia, romance, drama, general.

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Tornasol.  
**  
_Capítulo uno:__ Azul._

_-_

_-  
_

El molesto y escandaloso sonar de un celular interrumpió el pacífico silencio formado en ése momento. Abrí los ojos de golpe; el extravagante sonido me había asustado de más.  
Sin siquiera mirar al buró, busqué a tientas el objeto causante de semejante teatrito. Sentí algo cuadrado vibrando sobre mi mano, ¡lo encontré!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé molesto ya que había abierto el celular. En realidad, ni siquiera me fijé quién era.

—¡Teme! —Escuché un estruendoso grito del otro lado de la línea— ¡Teme, ¿dónde estás?!

Bufé fastidiado mientras me pellizcaba el entrecejo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué joder quieres, Naruto? —solté secamente.

El mencionado comenzó a reír de manera desenfrenada, asustándome un poco. Aunque, en cierta forma, comprendí lo que le estaba pasando y, sobre todo, el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Dobe. Estás borracho, ¿verdad?

—¡De lo que te has perdido, teme! ¡No la estamos pasando de maravilla y TÚ, grandísimo idiota, NO ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡Hahaha!

De nuevo su risa estúpida y desenfrenada salió a flote, dejándome casi sordo —tomando en cuenta también que el ruidajo del lugar en donde él se encontraba, era enorme—.

—Usuratonkachi —musité en un gruñido—. Te he preguntado que qué jodidos quieres, ¡responde!

—¡Nada, nada en especial! —sus gritos comenzaban a provocarme una fuerte jaqueca.

—Entonces déjame en paz y ya ve a tu casa. Mañana hay escuela, ¿lo has olvidado?

—¿Colegio? ¡¿Escuela?! ¡Qué va! —vociferó rudamente—. ¡Hoy sólo quiero tomar!

Por tercera ocasión, Naruto comenzó a reír como un loco y yo, sin mayor paciencia, le colgué. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando mi celular comenzó a molestar de nuevo, pero esta vez, ya le había puesto en el modo silencio; nada ni nadie volvería a interrumpir mi reposo a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Hmph, sólo quiero ver cómo va a estar mañana —susurré para mis propios oídos, sonriendo con sorna—. Pobre dobe…

Y sin más que argumentar, cerré los ojos para quedarme profundamente dormido.

__________________

Ahora, el sonido de un autobús pitando fue el supresor de mi plácido descanso. Esta vez no abrí los ojos de golpe, únicamente comencé a moverme de manera perezosa bajo las sábanas de mi cama. Me quedé así unos momentos y, cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya era de día.  
Bufé decepcionado por no poder dormir un poco más de tiempo y miré mi celular para enterarme de la hora. ¡Eran las ocho y media de la mañana!  
Salté de mi lecho como si trajera resortes en los pies y me dirigí al clóset.

—¡Demonios! —gruñí sacando el uniforme y tomando mi toalla.

Se me había hecho tarde por no haber escuchado la alarma de mi celular. Y ¡claro! Todo por culpa del baka-dobe-usuratonkachi de Naruto.  
Sus estúpidas llamadas de la noche anterior me habían hecho ponerle el modo vibrador a mi celular y, por eso mismo, la alarma no sonó, si no que se manifestó con el modo vibrador… ¡Maldito dobe, ahora sí que lo mato!

Entré al baño corriendo y abrí la llave del agua caliente. Rogaba por que la temperatura del líquido se regulara en un santiamén, pero como el calentador había estado fallando desde la semana pasada, lo que pedía parecía más un milagro que nada.

—¡Argh! —grité completamente exasperado.

Golpeé la llave del agua con furia y comencé a desvestirme con la puerta abierta, sin siquiera fijarme en lo que hacía.  
La entrada al colegio era a las nueve de la mañana, pero con el tiempo que me cargaba, de seguro llegaría muy tarde.

Aventé mi camiseta a un punto cualquiera en el espacio de mi baño, haciendo lo mismo con el bóxer. Entré al chorro del agua y…

—¡Aghh!

Era demasiado fría.  
Sin poder hacer más, me mojé bien la cabeza y la enjaboné con shampoo.

Total, terminé de bañarme ocho minutos antes de que dieran las nueve; estaba perdido. Ah, ¡pero claro! salí de la regadera con mucho, mucho frío. Podría decir que llegaba al punto de casi romper mis rodillas cuando caminaba, de lo congeladas que estaban.  
Pero, pudiendo quebrarme o no, debía llegar puntual a la escuela; aunque mi caso ya estuviese completamente perdido.

Nunca en mi vida había querido romper con ése récord de perfección en puntualidad que me caracterizaba; ¡nunca! Pero en ése momento, todo era culpa del idiota de Naruto, ¡merecía ser golpeado hasta que mi sed de venganza se curara!  
Sí. debía hacerlo pagar por todas mis desgracias matutinas.

Corrí a mi habitación a agarrar mi mochila. Metí un par de cuadernos de las materias de ése día y de nuevo emprendí carrera escaleras abajo.  
Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desayunar, ¡nada! Ésa mañana sería de lo peor…

Tomé unas llaves y salí de mi casa muy acelerado. Saqué mi cartera de la mochila y paré un taxi rápidamente, le indiqué que me llevara al instituto de Konoha.

Partimos de inmediato y, gracias al cielo, el tráfico estaba relajado; calles despejadas, nada pesado, por lo que llegué relativamente 'rápido' —en quince minutos—. No sé ni siquiera cuánto le di al taxista, sólo sé que le aventé más o menos entre cuatrocientos y quinientos yenes*. Sí, se los aventé; ni siquiera se los di en la mano.

Salí del taxi corriendo. Sinceramente ya me había acostumbrado a ir a la carrera ése día en especial.  
Como pude, saqué mi celular, mirando la hora: las nueve con trece minutos. Bueno, ya de menos no había llegado tan tarde. Pero, por supuesto, nada suprimía el hecho de que mi impecable récord de puntualidad ya se había quebrantado.  
Continué mi galope en dirección a mi salón. Como pensé: ya estaban en clase. Precisa y desgraciadamente, había llegado tarde en la clase de la directora Tsunade.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.  
Pocas personas lograban intimidarme y, sin duda alguna, Tsunade-sama era una de ellas.

Me paré con temor y pesar en el marco de la puerta. Toqué de manera leve. Todos los del salón —chismosísimos, por cierto— voltearon a verme con asombro y claro está que Tsunade no fue la excepción.

—Sasuke —musitó bastante sorprendida, pero retomó su postura imponente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

Como pocas veces en mi vida, sentí la vergüenza invadir mi cuerpo, ¡no podía decir que me había quedado dormido! No. Eso sería un suicidio social, además de motivo de constantes burlas por parte de todo el mundo y yo, Sasuke Uchiha, no estaba para esas boberías.

Me limité a fulminar a Naruto con la mirada, cosa que la directora logró captar de inmediato. Suspiró con desgano y se pellizcó el entrecejo.

—Está bien, pasa.

Y, como efecto de su autorización, pasé al salón por completo.

Me dirigí a mi pupitre sin mirar a nadie. Solamente le dediqué una mirada de odio incomparable al dobe, antes de sentarme. Acomodé mi mochila, entonces, y tomé asiento.  
Saqué el libro de biología y lo coloqué sobre la paleta de la banca. Abrí en la página indicada —que por cierto, la supe por mirar el libro de Kiba, el chico de al lado mío—, dedicándome a leer para ponerme al corriente de la clase.

La mencionada pasó sin contratiempo alguno y, como siempre, Tsunade-sama nos dejó kilos y kilos de tarea.

Ah, claro. Había olvidado mencionar que la hora completa de clase, los de mi alrededor se la pasaron cuchicheando cosas y mirándome. ¿Cómo lo supe? Sencillo: sentía sus miradas. Y por supuesto, en alguno de esos susurros distinguí la voz de Naruto. ¡Cómo quería pararme y ahorcarlo con mis propias manos!

Gruñí por lo bajo mientras Tsunade se iba del salón y todos se levantaban de los pupitres, simplemente para desentumir las piernas. Sentí una presencia fantasmal acercarse a mí. Me quedé con la mirada gacha, intentando controlar mi ira, cuando vi que aquella aura era causada por Naruto, quien había posado sus dos manos sobre la paleta del pupitre.

—Teme… ¿por qué demonios has llegado tarde?

Mi sangre hirvió. ¡Todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarme: '¿Por qué?'! Golpeé la mesa de la banca con el puño y subí mi mirada hacia su rostro. Debo aceptar que me dio miedo; estaba completamente demacrado. Pálido y con ojeras, se notaba que la estaba pasando mal.

—Porque cierto dobe me ha llamado a las tres de la madrugada para 'presumirme' que estaba en una 'divertida' fiesta de la cual no me interesaba saber ni un poco. ¡Ah, sí! Y por culpa de aquél estúpido dobe, puse modo vibrador en mi celular; lo demás no quieres saberlo… ¿o sí? —respondí con extremo sarcasmo y llamas de furia en mi mirada.

Naruto tragó saliva y sonrió de manera boba, como era su costumbre.

—Lo siento —musitó rascándose la cabeza.

—Hmph, vete al diablo.

Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana e hice una mueca.

—La estás pasando mal, ¿cierto, dobe?

—Ni te imaginas, la cruda me está matando.

Sonreí. Ya de menos, él también estaba sufriendo en serio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas? Yo te lo advertí —dije en tono de regaño.

—¡Ha! —Rió un poco sarcástico— Pero no me arrepiento. Debiste haber ido, teme; te perdiste de mucho.

—Me importa un comino, odio las fiestas.

—Amargado.

—Déjalo, Naruto-kun. Sabes que Sasuke siempre ha sido así.

El último diálogo me sacó de quicio. Bueno, no exactamente, pero odiaba que _él_ siempre diera por el lado de Naruto.

—Tienes razón, Sai —dijo el rubio con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Sentí una segunda presencia tras de mí y volteé con desgano.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —me saludó con su típica sonrisita.

—Hmph… Hola, Sai.

No entendía porqué él siempre era así. Inclusive, muchos llegábamos —sí, en veces acepto que debía incluirme— a la conclusión de que era un poco _rarito_. Por eso me fastidiaba que me recalcaran nuestro parecido físico.

—Oye, hoy va a haber una reunión en mi casa. Uhm, no sé si tú e Itachi quieran ir, ya sabes, a platicar un rato con la familia y todo eso…

—No creo poder ir, lo siento —me negué con la cabeza y volteé la mirada a la ventana.

—Ah, ya veo… —Sai hizo un gesto de extraña 'decepción'— Pero, de cualquier forma, ¿podrías decírselo a Itachi?

—Sí, yo le paso tu recado.

—Gracias, Sasuke —dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Hmph, claro…

Y se alejó de nosotros.

—Vaya tipo, no puedo creer que ustedes sean…

—Ni lo menciones, dobe —pedí alzando la mano frente a su cara y colocando la otra mano en mi frente—. No me gusta recordar ése lado oscuro de mi vida.

—¡Ha ha ha! —rió con alegría— Pero quieras o no, Sai es una buena persona, después de todo. Te ha ayudado cuando lo necesitas, ¿no?

—Hmph… pocas veces he necesitado de él —contesté con autosuficiencia.

—Tú como siempre: orgulloso. ¿No te aburre ser siempre igual?

Miré a Naruto con un gesto. Con éste le decía: 'Cállate, dobe'. Él lo entendió de inmediato y silenció rápidamente.

__________________

El día entero de clases pasó en tiempo normal y ya faltaba muy poco para salir. A decir verdad, yo estaba bastante fastidiado.  
Al parecer, el 'rumor' de que yo había llegado tarde se había extendido por todo el colegio como rayo, y los maestros que nos daban clase, no tardaron en enterarse. De hecho, todos —a excepción de uno o dos— me habían preguntado el motivo de mi retraso.  
A todos les respondí con lo mismo:

_"Problemas en casa. Nada grave, todo se ha solucionado."  
_

En sí, poniéndonos a reflexionar mi ajetreada mañana, sí había tenido problemas en casa; por lo que no estaba mintiendo.

__________________

Al fin, después de un tiempo, se dieron las tres de la tarde, tiempo de salir de clases. Salí solo y apurado. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y descansar, para luego ponerme a hacer toda la tarea que nos habían dejado.  
Saqué mi cartera y pude darme cuenta de que sólo me quedaban unos veinte yenes; ni siquiera me alcanzaba para el autobús. Haber llegado al colegio en taxi me había dejado sin dinero.

Suspiré emprendiendo camino a mi casa. En sí, no vivía muy lejos de la escuela; hacía unos treinta o cuarenta minutos caminando. Lo que me mataba, era el hambre. No había comido nada desde el día anterior por la noche y mi estómago parecía querer comerse él mismo.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, llegando en treinta minutos a casa. Y bien, irónicamente, para mediar un día con enteras desgracias, lo que me faltaba:  
Había tomado las llaves equivocadas.

¿Para qué demonios quería las llaves del patio trasero? Quién sabe. De seguro, por el tiempo, las había confundido con las llaves de la puerta principal.  
Hmph, lo único que restaba: Itachi no contestaba el celular.

Resumiendo posibilidades, sólo me quedaban dos:  
Esperar a que llegara mi hermano —que sabrá dios a qué hora sea eso—, o ir a la molesta reunión familiar de Sai y pedirle las llaves a mi tío…

—Demonios, odio esto —musité metiendo mis manos en las bolsas del pantalón y emprendiendo camino a casa de Sai.

-

-

__________________

-

-

Ojalá les haya gustado. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, amenaza, jitomatazo, etc ;3

**Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Marrón

Hola :3

Disculpen la demora, pero no recordaba que había sudibo esto por acá. Lo siento xD  
Como quiera, ya traigo continuación. Muchísimas gracias por los review del primer capítulo; ojalá les guste este segundo :3

**Tornasol**  
_Capítulo dos: Marrón._

El tintineo de las llaves equivocadas no dejaba de resonar dentro de una de las bolsas en mi mochila. Del puro coraje, tenía ganas de sacarlas y aventarlas lejos, pero sabía que debía controlarme; si no, ¿cómo demonios manipularía la puerta trasera de mi casa? Si no la cerrara ni nada, podría meterse alguien a robar.

No, mejor me controlaba.

Mi estómago rugía desmesuradamente. La próxima vez, sin importar qué, me compraría un maldito despertador; no pensaba volver a depender únicamente de mi celular.

Sin dudarlo, apreté el paso de manera considerada. Tal vez le había dicho a Naruto que casi nunca necesitaba de Sai, pero aquella era una de esas escasas veces.

Pasaron aproximadamente otros veinticinco o treinta minutos y llegué a casa de aquél tipo. Me paré fuera de la entrada y miré la fachada con duda. ¿Sería bueno que tocara? En sí, yo sólo quería pedirle las llaves a mi tío para poder entrar a mi casa y comer algo; además de hacer tarea, claro está. Pero… conociendo a la familia de Sai, de seguro me entretendrían ahí por un buen rato.

¡Demonios!

Le volví a marcar a Itachi, pero el _señor ocupado_ nada más no me contestaba. ¡Cómo odiaba que eso pasara!

Suspiré con desgano dando un par de pasos al frente. Estiré mi mano pesadamente y toqué el botoncillo del timbre. Pasaron más o menos unos treinta segundos, y logré divisar a mi _querido_ compañero abriendo la puerta. 

—Sasuke —musitó con mucho asombro—. Habías dicho que no ibas a venir, ¿no? —Cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la rejilla y me abría para entrar.

—Hmph… surgieron cuestiones —respondí de manera seca y con la mirada volteada—. ¿Está tu papá?

—¿Mi papá? Sí. Hoy no fue a trabajar, por eso mismo planearon la reunión… ¿por qué?

Por segunda ocasión, lancé un suspiro al aire mientras en mi rostro se formaba un pequeño visaje de molestia. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi cara para, segundos después, pellizcarme el entrecejo.

—Quería ver si me podía prestar las llaves de mi casa.

Sai me miró con duda y ladeó su cabeza de forma disimulada, tal y como lo hacen los cachorrillos cuando algo les llama la atención. Más bien, fue como un ademán de no entender mis palabras.

—¿Las llaves de tu casa?

Asentí con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle el rostro. Estaba seguro que me toparía con una sonrisa tremendamente sorna.

—Sasuke, ¿te has quedado afuera?

—Hmph, no es eso… —arrugué el ceño y apreté mi puño. Podía notar el tono de burla en cada una de sus palabras— Sólo dime si está o no tu papá. ¿Quieres, Sai?

En ése momento levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente; irradiaba odio por los poros de mi piel. Sai pudo notarlo de inmediato y sonrió con una de sus típicas caras que, a decir verdad, me enferman.

—Ya te he dicho que sí está, Sasuke. Vamos, pasa.

Se volteó y caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta de su casa. Lo seguí y, ya que él se había posicionado frente al pórtico, miró para atrás de reojo.

—Sasuke-kun. No seas maleducado y cierra la rejilla. ¿Acaso llevas cola puesta?

Su comentario me hizo hervir la sangre. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía para hablarle así a Sasuke Uchiha?  
Gruñí por lo bajo y las ganas de abalanzármele con unos buenos golpes se me subieron a la cabeza. Pero, antes de que la ira se apoderara completamente de mi cuerpo, apreté el puño de nuevo y me resigné. Si quería que mi tío me prestara las llaves, más me valía portarme bien con su _querido_ hijito.

Tragándome el orgullo, caminé hacia la rejilla y la cerré queriendo azotarla. Me volví hacia Sai, caminando con pasos fuertes.

―¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? ―cuestionó mirándome de reojo y manifestando una sonrisita sorna.

Ése cinismo estaba comenzando a molestarme bastante. Reitero: ¡¿quién jodidos se creía Sai para estarme hablando en ése tonito?

Entré a su casa sin siquiera prestarle atención y dejé mis zapatos en el recibidor, al igual de la mochila. Claro estaba que era de muy mala educación hacer aquello sin ningún permiso, pero la rabia carcomía mis adentros y por poco comenzaba a manifestarse en el exterior.  
Sai, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de todo y únicamente se limitó a reír por lo bajo. Contuve mis ganas de golpearle de nuevo.

―Vamos, Sasuke, pasa a la sala. Ahí está mi madre y las tías.

Bien, por lo menos, íbamos progresando: había suprimido el 'kun' al decir mi nombre.

Asentí con rapidez y me dirigí a la sala. Asomé la cabeza con disimulo, pudiendo divisar a la madre de Sai junto con algunas de mis tías…

―Buenas tardes, tías ―saludé lo más cortés que pude, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a todas ellas mientras no dejaba de repetirme en mi mente: _'¡necesitas esas llaves!_'

―¡Oh, Sasuke-chan! ―exclamaron todas casi al unísono.

Por enésima ocasión en el día, mi sangre hirvió. Si algo odiaba de sobremanera, era que me dijeran 'Sasuke-_chan_'. ¿Chan? ¡¿CHAN? ¡¿Acaso parecía un mocoso de seis años? ¡NO!  
¡Yo era muy diferente al enclenque de Sai, sin duda alguna!

Sonreí muy ―pero muy― fingidamente y volteé la mirada. Nishuka, mi tía y la madre de Sai, se levantó del sillón para luego darme un abrazo.

―Sai me había dicho que no ibas a venir, ¡pero mira nada más con qué sorpresa nos ha salido! ¿Dónde está Itachi? ―preguntó mientras buscaba tras de mí con insistencia (claro, como si Itachi estuviera tan enano como para poder esconderse detrás de mí…).

―Ah, no he podido avisarle de lo de hoy. No me contesta el celular.

―Oh, qué pena. Bien, ¡no importa! Puedes llamarle más tarde, a ver si ya puede venir ―agregó Nishuka con optimismo.

Por cierto, no pude describir bien a mi tía: Nishuka Katayama. Pues… ella es una persona bastante peculiar, a decir verdad.  
Físicamente, tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color azabache y con pequeños ―casi insignificantes― reflejos castaños. Sus ojos son grandes y de color marrón claro. Tez clara y complexión delgada.

Su forma de ser… bueno, digamos que es un poco 'efusiva', por no decir algo menos cortés: le encanta estar abrazando gente. Recuerdo perfectamente que, cuando Sai, Itachi y yo éramos pequeños, ella solía abrazarnos más o menos el ochenta por ciento del tiempo que estábamos juntos. Inclusive, hubo días en los que los abrazos le tocaron hasta al dobe.  
Es cariñosa, pero en exceso. Realmente puede provocarte una fuerte jaqueca si estás con ella mucho tiempo…

Comentaban mis demás tías que Nishuka tenía cierto parecido en la forma de ser con mi madre, pero yo digo que son puras mentiras.  
¿Cómo decirlo? Mikoto Uchiha era más… considerada; más Uchiha.

―A decir verdad… ―interrumpí zafándome del agarre de Nishuka, que ya me tenía tomado por un brazo― Yo ya me iba, tía. Sólo vengo a pedirle un favor a mi tío. Uhn, claro, y a saludar a la familia…

'_Sí, como no…_' Hablé para mis adentros.

―Oh, Sasuke-chan, ¡pero hace tanto que no te veíamos! ―comentó otra de mis tías: Moshuki.

Ella es hermana del tío Sakoutaro y la tía Moshi; además de compañera de enfado de la madre de Sai. Entre ella y Nishuka, lograban sofocarnos a mí, a Itachi y a Sai, en la infancia.  
Pero gracias al cielo, se habían ido a vivir a Hokkaido, hacía ya varios años. Aunque de seguro por esta estúpida reunión familiar, habían venido desde allá hasta Tokyo.

―Hmph, lo siento. Es que… tengo bastante tarea para mañana ―contesté en tono de enfado.

―Eso no es verdad, Sasuke. No es tanta tarea…

Esa segunda voz… ¡joder! ¡Estúpido Sai! ¡¿Tenía que estarme arruinando más el día?  
Lo miré con llamas de furia en los ojos y tosí de manera leve para después aclararme la garganta.

―¿Ves, Sasuke-chan? ¡Entonces puedes quedarte! ―aseguró mi tía Nishuka en tono victorioso.

No tuve más opción que agachar la mirada y gruñir mientras apretaba el puño. No sabía por qué, pero Sai andaba bastante enfadoso ése día en especial. Definitivamente, estaba HARTO de él.  
Mis tías sonrieron, al igual que Sai, y me llevaron al sillón, sentándome más a la fuerza que de ganas.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato. ¿De qué? Dios sólo sabrá…  
La verdad, ni siquiera mostré el mínimo interés por escuchar el barullo de mis tías; sólo miraba el marco de la puerta que conectaba al pasillo para ver a qué horas se le ocurría aparecer a mi tío. Pasaron diez, quince, veinte minutos y el susodicho no aparecía; sinceramente estaba fastidiado por completo.

―Hm… ―aclaré mi garganta de manera discreta y miré a mis tías― Creo que es momento de que me retire…

―¡¿Pero cómo, Sasuke-chan? ―bramó la tía Moshuki en tono de incredulidad.

―Llevas muy poco tiempo aquí, querido, quédate otro rato ―pidió Nishuka mientras me sonreía.

―Es que…

―Vamos, Sasuke, quédate. Te tengo una sorpresita… ―agregó Sai guiñando un ojo.

Bien, eso sí me había asustado.  
De por sí, ya pensaba que Sai era rarito, ahora: ¡¿que me guiñara el ojo? Ya estaba raro y sospechoso de más. Quise salir corriendo de su casa, jamás lo negaré…

―Me lo dices mañana en la escuela ―contesté secamente al extraño ademán de Sai.

―¡Pero Sasuke-chan! ¡No puedo creer que tú y Sai sean tan indiferentes entre ustedes siendo que están relacionados! ―exclamó la madre de Sai, tomando a cada uno de una muñeca―. Queridos… ¡son primos!

El comentario me mató. ¿Tenía que decirlo en voz tan alta? Tener una relación directa con Sai era… pues algo no muy grato.  
No era que lo odiara, pero tampoco lo quería… Hmph, él era demasiado molesto en muchas ocasiones; eso era lo que no me gustaba, principalmente. Adicionándole, claro, su estúpida sonrisita, que no sabes si es real o se está burlando de ti. Sí, creo que eso es de lo peor que tiene Sai…

―Lo siento, tía, pero tengo tarea en serio y creo que debo irme. Además, si Itachi llega y no estoy en casa, creo que se preocupará.

―Oh, Sasuke… ―su tono se convirtió casi en un lamento.

―Quédate más rato, Sasuke. No es tanta tarea, y…

―Debo irme, Sai ―solté con voz imponente, a lo cual el sólo contestó con una sonrisa.

―Lo entiendo.

Metí las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y miré a mis demás tías. Aunque de alguna forma sabía que debía esperar a que llegara mi tío para pedirle las llaves, no soportaba más estar en todo ése molesto barullo; tampoco soportaba la sonrisita de Sai, los abrazos de Nishuka… ¡no soportaba estar en ésa casa!  
Prefería mil veces irme de ahí, irme a mi hogar y esperar fuera hasta que Itachi arribara, que quedarme. Hasta ése punto me dejaron harto.

―Eh… debo irme.

―Oh, qué pena ―dijo la tía Moshi mirándome de forma fija―. Cuídate, Sasuke.

―Hmph, claro…

Miré hacia el marco del pasillo y ¡bingo! Mi tío por fin había aparecido. ¿Cómo demonios era que había tardado casi media hora en presentarse? ¡¿Qué creía que yo lo iba a estar esperando eternamente?

Lo miré y una media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. ¿Por qué? No lo sé de manera concisa, pero me imagino que era por el hecho de sentirme más aliviado: podría irme de ése molesto lugar, llegar a casa y entrar sin tener que esperar a Itachi; hacer la tarea, comer…  
En fin, podría continuar con mi rutina diaria.

―Tío… ―me acerqué a él pasando justo al lado de Sai, quien me vio de reojo con extrañez.

―Ah, Sasuke ―sonrió―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Bueno, hm… sólo quería saber si tienes las llaves de mi casa y… si me las pudieras prestar.

―¡Sasuke-chan! ―bramó Nishuka levantándose del sillón― Me hubieras dicho antes que querías las llaves y yo te las hubiese dado… las tengo acá…

Caminó en dirección al pasillo, pero fue detenida por mi tío.

―No te preocupes, Nishuka, yo voy por ellas.

―Oh, Ryuuto querido. Gracias.

Hmph, claro, también olvidé hablar sobre mi tío: Ryuuto Uchiha.  
Pues… es un Uchiha, por lo que se me hace más fácil llevarme con él. Si bien, es un poco diferente a como solía ser mi padre, creo que tiene ése 'algo' que nos caracteriza a todos nosotros.

Es alto, de tez muy blanca y cabello completamente azabache. Ojos negros, delgado… todas las características de un Uchiha, en sí. En cuanto a su actitud: es serio y conservador, de alguna forma; aunque siempre está tranquilo.

Bufé por lo bajo y una mirada victoriosa se proyectó en mi, ¡por fin podría salir de ahí!

Esperé durante unos momentos ―mientras, me despedía de la familia― y, pasados no más de cinco minutos, llegó el tío Ryuuto con un llavero en las manos.

―Aquí tienes, son todas las llaves de tu casa. Está la de la entrada, el cancel de la parte de al lado, la puerta trasera; ya sabes…

Me entregó el montón de llaves y sonrió. A decir verdad, Sai se parece bastante a él cuando sonríe, sólo queda la importante diferencia de que el tío Ryuuto tiene una sonrisa verdadera, aunque casi no la muestre.  
Hmph, también olvidé agregar que, de alguna manera, mi tío conserva una extraña 'dulzura'; raro en un Uchiha, pero bueno… siempre dicen que todos solemos ser diferentes.

―Gracias.

―No hay de qué.

―Uh… ¿entonces ya te vas, Sasuke? ―preguntó Sai apareciendo tras de mí.

―Sí, Sai. Te veo mañana en la escuela ―dije intentando parecer cortés. De menos, debería hacerlo ya que el tío Ryuuto me había entregado las llaves.

Él asintió y finalicé despidiéndome de Ryuuto. Sacudí la mano en ademán de despedida mirando a todos, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Ah, por cierto: para variar, Sai me acompañó hasta la rejilla de afuera…

―Lástima que no puedas quedarte más tiempo, primo.

―Hmph, no lo creo tan 'lastimoso'.

Rió de forma extraña y entrecerró los ojos.

―Bueno, finalmente tú te lo pierdes.

Me quedé callado, di la media vuelta y musité:

―Claro… Adiós.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, sin mirar atrás. Pude sentir la mirada de Sai por unos momentos, pero luego esa sensación desapareció. Doblé la esquina y, estando casi a mitad del camino, me topé con un manubrio y unos rines rechinando; estuvieron a punto de atropellarme con una bicicleta.  
¿Qué idiota manejaba aquello sobre la banqueta y a alta velocidad?

No me pasó nada, pero un lado del manubrio alcanzó a rozarme el brazo, dejándome un pequeño rasguño.

Miré hacia atrás y pude ver que la persona de la bicicleta estaba tirada en el suelo; era una muchacha. Sonreí con sorna y metí las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.  
Ella se movió con dificultad y musitaba no sé cuántas maldiciones mientras intentaba pararse. La observé unos momentos, miré mi rasguño y me di la media vuelta, continuando con mi camino.

―¡Oye!

Escuché que me gritaron detrás. Volteé con un visaje de molestia, sin responder.  
Al verme, la muchacha se quedó callada. No sé ni qué pasó en ése momento: parecía haber estado muy enojada, pero de pronto, todo el coraje se le bajó de la nada.

¿Qué? ―solté de manera seca y cortante.

Ella mostró una sonrisita algo estúpida y rió por lo bajo.

―Nada, lo siento.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Levantó la bicicleta con rapidez y continuó su camino, sin siquiera volverme a mirar.  
Bufé molesto y proseguí mi camino, que pasó ya sin ningún inconveniente.

En media hora, ya estaba en mi casa. Abrí la puerta y pude notar que ya no tenía la primera chapa, eso significaba…

―¡Itachi! ―grité en tono molesto.

Nadie respondió.  
Me pareció extraño, supuestamente la primera chapa siempre estaba cerrada. Oh, ¡pero claro! Había olvidado que en la mañana tomé las llaves equivocadas; no cerré… ¿acaso un ladrón se había metido a mi casa?  
Corrí despavorido escaleras arriba y noté que todo estaba igual.

Me asomé al baño, mi cuarto, el cuarto de Itachi… al parecer todo continuaba siendo un desorden. Bufé de nuevo y, por segunda ocasión, grité:

―¡Itachi!

Nada, nuevamente.  
Bajé las escaleras. Revisé la sala, el medio baño de abajo, el cuarto de la televisión, la cocina… ¡bingo! Vi una cabellera negra enganchada al refrigerador.

―¿Qué no escuchas que te estoy gritando? ―le dije a mi hermano mientras me acercaba a él.

―Hm, sí… ―contestó mirando el refrigerador todavía.

―¡¿Y?... ¿Por qué no contestas?

Itachi cerró el refrigerador y me miró fijamente.

―La primera chapa no estaba puesta; además, parece que un tornado pasó por allá arriba. ¿Algo interesante te pasó mientras no estaba, Sasuke? ―preguntó mientras me miraba con sorna.

―Hmph, cállate…

―Otouto_*_ tonto.

Caminó hasta la barra de la cocina y tomó una jarra con agua, sirviéndosela en un vaso con hielos.

―¿Por qué no me contestabas el celular? Es más… ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano? ―cuestioné acercándome a él amenazantemente.

Mi hermano sonrió después de haberle dado un trago al vaso con agua y me pegó en la frente con su dedo índice.

―Estaba trabajando, hermano. Hm, llegué temprano porque recibí una llamada del tío Ryuuto hace un par de horas, más o menos. Va a haber reunión en su casa, así que cámbiate o haz lo que tengas que hacer. En media hora nos vamos.

¿Había escuchado bien?  
¡¿O sea que todo el tiempo, Sai sabía que Itachi iría? Lo mismo con la tía Nishuka… ¡aghh! ¿qué demonios? Mi día iba empeorando aún más…

―Vengo de ahí, y no pienso volver. Todo está aburridísimo. Además, Sai me tiene harto; no quiero volverle a ver la cara en todo el día…

―¿Vienes de ahí? ―cuestionó Itachi con extrañez― ¿Qué hacías en casa de Sai?

―Hmph… fui a pedirle las llaves de la casa, las confundí al momento de salir con las prisas…

Itachi se tapó la cara con una mano y rió por lo bajo. Sentí un golpe en mi orgullo… mi propio hermano estaba burlándose… ¡¿de mí?

―¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Se destapó la cara y me miró, negó con la cabeza para después salir de la cocina.

―No es nada. Sólo ve a cambiarte… ―escuché el eco del pasillo― ¡Ah! Y cuando volvamos…

Volvió hacia conmigo, asomando sólo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina y sonrió de medio lado.

―Quiero que limpies el desorden que causaste, _Uzumaki-chan__*_…

..

..

_*Otouto: Hermano pequeño, en japonés._  
_*Uzumaki: Tornado, en japonés._

_

* * *

_

**Gracias por leer**.

Hasta la otra :3_  
_


	3. Lila

Ustedes deben de querer matarme verdaderamente :3 xD

¡Lo siento; perdón!  
Se me olvidaba que tenía una cuenta en , por eso no había acutalizado ni nada, ¡pero ya estaré usándola más seguido! Por lo que me acordaré de actualizar :3  
Será de seguro cada una o dos semanas, aunque les aviso que sólo tengo hasta el capítulo seis y no sé cuánto demore en escribir el otro. Lo abandoné dese hace como seis meses xD.

Quiero continuarlo; de verdad que sí, pero no sé si me de tiempo D:  
Bueno, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo:

¡Mil gracias por sus bellos reviews!

**Tornasol**

_Capítulo tres:__ Lila._

El tiempo se me pasó como agua. Media hora renegando e intentando convencer a mi hermano mayor de que no me llevara a aquel lugar infernal ―léase: 'casa de Sai'―, jamás dio frutos; todo fue en vano.  
Terminé cambiándome el uniforme y comiendo un ramen instantáneo en el auto, de nuevo en camino a la _emocionante_ reunión familiar.

―Te odio, Itachi… ―gruñí habiendo finalizado mi 'nutritivo' alimento.

―Hmph. Eres un exagerado, Sasuke. Pero si se trata de odiar, bien; haz lo que quieras…

Si algo me molestaba verdaderamente, era que Itachi me diera siempre la razón. Es decir, de alguna forma me daba el '_sí_' sólo para que lo dejase en paz; como si fuera un niño chiquito insoportable al que sus padres le afirman todo con tal de que el mocoso se calme…  
Claro, así me hacía sentir Itachi y, sin duda, aquello me calaba de más.

―Pero ya te dije, Otouto: regresando, me limpias todo el desorden que hiciste. Sasuke… ¿qué es eso de dejar los bóxers aventados sobre el lavamanos sin pudor alguno? Está bien que yo no te reclame las cosas muy seguido; está bien que seamos hermanos… ¡pero no abuses de mi confianza!

Bien, ahora que Itachi me estuviera regañando de esa forma…

Definitivamente me hacía sentir como un niño chiquito.

―Entendido, _ottou-san*_… ―solté en tono sarcástico y prepotente.

Sentí la penetrante mirada de mi hermano taladrándome desde el retrovisor.

―Estoy hablando en serio.

―Yo también.

―Sasuke, ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño chiquito por un momento? Ponte a pensar que si no cuidamos la casa entre los dos, nadie lo hará. Estamos solos, ¿lo olvidas?

―Hmph… yo no me porto de esa forma. Además, no fue por gusto… todo es culpa del dobe.

―¿Naruto? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí el pobre Naruto?

―Ahora resulta que hasta es la víctima, ¿no?

―Sasuke…

―¡¿Qué cosa?

Itachi suspiró y arqueó una ceja, se negó con la cabeza y, en unos momentos, miró al frente para continuar avanzando.

―Sólo compórtate, ¿quieres? No deseo enterarme de que le dijiste '_no sé qué cosa_' a Sai, o que te pusiste '_no sé de qué forma_' con '_no sé quién_'… ya estás grande, ¿no? Se supone que sabes lo que haces…

―¿Qué intentas decirme?

―Que te portes bien y estés en paz con la familia por primera vez en tu vida.

Era molesto. Bastante molesto, sin lugar a dudas. Ponerme como el malo del cuento y a la familia como _la_ _pobre víctima_, le salía muy bien a Itachi.  
¡¿'_Por primera vez en mi vida'_? Tal parecía que yo siempre estaba ajetreando la unión social de nuestro reducido clan. Si bien, acepto que en muchas ocasiones no soy del todo 'correcto' con la familia, niego rotundamente que eso pase a diario.

―Lo haré si ellos me dejan tranquilo.

De nuevo sentí la mirada de Itachi fija en mí. Miré al retrovisor y me encontré con ése par de orbes negras que irradiaban justo el querer de mi hermano mayor en ése momento: control sobre mí.

―Sai ha estado molestándome todo el día. Nishuka y la tía Moshuki no me dejaron en paz, como siempre ―intenté explicarme―. Sólo exijo tranquilidad. Si me dan tranquilidad, obtendrán tranquilidad.

―No sé cuándo entenderás, Otouto tonto ―masculló Itachi negando con la cabeza―. Hasta que alguien te haga entender la situación, de seguro seguirás igual. Y, a lo que veo, ése 'alguien' no será nada más ni nada menos que Sai.

¡¿SAI? ¡¿Qué acaso Itachi estaba drogado?

―¡Ja! ―solté sarcásticamente― ¿Qué demonios podría enseñarme el idiota de Sai que yo no sepa? ¡Piedad, Itachi! ¡Estamos en la realidad!

Mi hermano mayor soltó otra risita sarcástica, sólo que él la ahogó por alguna extraña razón; dejando escapar un sonidito casi imperceptible que, de no haber visto de forma directa los ademanes que realizaba, juraría que ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta.

―Tal parece que tú estás en _tu_ realidad, Sasuke. Tu realidad, es muy diferente a _nuestra_ realidad; la realidad en la que vivimos verdaderamente.

―Sí. Ahora resulta que soy autista, ¿no?

―Pues poco te falta…

―Hmph…

―Sólo te aviso: tu percepción de las cosas es muy diferente a lo que las cosas son en realidad; espero puedas entender eso. Si lo haces, tal vez recapacites y encuentres el porqué de muchas cosas que te pasan a diario…

De ahí en más, no hubo otra cosa más que silencio.  
No me gustaba que Itachi me sermoneara porque la mayoría de las veces no entendía qué era lo que quería decirme, o tal vez creía que lo entendía y no era así… hmph. Vivir de esa manera es cansado y bastante frustrante, por lo que es mejor hacer lo que él hace conmigo: decirle que sí a todo. Definitivamente, es una solución rápida a éste tipo de situaciones.

―Claro, Itachi. Me portaré bien.

Clavó sus pupilas en mí para luego rodar los ojos, finalmente desviando la mirada hacia el frente.

―Si no lo haces, todo mundo se enterará de lo que pasó hoy en la casa. Mira Sasuke que eso te destruiría socialmente hablando. Si de por sí, muchos te ladillan por odio y el simple hecho ser un Uchiha, ¡ahora imagínate si se enteraran de eso!

Mi piel se heló aún más que el hielo. Volteé a ver a mi hermano casi mecánicamente, como si fuese un robot sin aceite, y fruncí el entrecejo de manera extrema.

―No te atreverías.

―Hmph… ¿estás retándome, hermanito?

Su rostro _aparentemente_ apacible en ése momento, cambió de manera espontánea a uno de total malicia. Pocas veces en mi vida había visto a Itachi con ése gesto y, para ser sincero, daba bastante miedo.

Pasaron muchos pensamientos por mi cabeza.  
La verdad, Itachi tenía mucho de dónde molestarme. Es decir, si le dijera con más detalle el _pequeño_ desbarajuste que dejé en mi casa a una sola persona, mi vida social se iría totalmente al caño. Con sólo dejar que el dobe se enterara… ¡ya sería una catástrofe! Tal vez no lo divulgaría a propósito, pero su lengua suelta no era de mucha confianza. Es decir, podía escapársele una sola frasecita, y de ahí agarrarse y divulgar el chisme 'sin querer' a todo el mundo.

¡Yo no quería eso para mí!

―No. Sólo era un comentario.

No lo olvidemos, Sasuke: '_Siempre dale por su lado_'.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con aire de orgullo Uchiha.

—Perfecto. Me temía que dijeras lo contrario.

Maldito Itachi. _Tenías_ _que ser_ mi hermano mayor…

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de ocho minutos y finalmente llegamos a casa de Sai; a mi maldita tortura. Bajé del auto sin ganas y me acerqué a la rejilla por segunda ocasión en el día. Esperé a que Itachi se aproximara y, ya que lo hizo, tocó el botoncillo del timbre.  
De nuevo: diez, veinte, treinta segundos y… ¡sorpresa! El idiota de Sai apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke! —exclamó acercándose a abrir la rejilla.

—Hola, Sai —saludó mi hermano entrando y acercándose al pórtico, seguido por el imbécil de Sai.

Su sonrisita hipócrita me enfermó por enésima vez en el día. Para contenerme las ganas de golpearlo, tuve que desviar mi mirada y cerrar la rejilla de inmediato, no fuera a ser que volviera a voltear y a burlarse de mí sin miedo alguno. Al desviar la mirada, pude divisar algo que captó mi atención de manera considerable: una bicicleta. Sí, lo sé, era sólo una bicicleta. Pero, de alguna forma, se me hacía conocida; muy conocida…

La miré con detalle sin acercarme y pude darme cuenta de que era parecida a la bicicleta que un buen rato atrás, casi me arrollaba. Si era '_esa_' bicicleta, la mujercilla descuidada debía de estar ahí dentro… ¡seguramente!  
Fruncí el entrecejo y metí las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, caminando entonces a la puerta. Entré y cerré.

Mi rostro se desfiguró al ver a todas mis tías —literalmente— sobre Itachi. No sé cómo demonios mi hermano puede soportarlas. Yo, en su lugar, ya las hubiese mandado a volar de una sola patada.  
Se escuchaba un tremendo barullo que aclamaba el nombre de Itachi y él, con la mayor calma del mundo, saludaba y contestaba a todas y cada una de las preguntas de mis tías.  
Hice una mueca y miré hacia otro lado. Al poco rato, vislumbré la silueta de una chica por un lado de la bola de gente frente a mí. ¿Era la que casi me atropellaba hacía un rato? Intenté salir de ahí para pasar a la sala, donde vi que había entrado, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. No fue hasta aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después que la precipitación con Itachi cesó.

Lo único que me tranquilizó de haber estado ahí hacía un rato, es que no podían irse conmigo de nuevo. Bien, se supone, ¿no?  
Gracias al cielo, mis suposiciones fueron ciertas y mis tías sólo se limitaron a saludarme por segunda ocasión.

La tía Nishuka nos invitó a pasar a la sala y todos la seguimos. Entramos y el tío Ryuuto y Sakoutaro se encontraban sentados en el sofá, tomando al parecer algo de té. Lo más curioso, es que no había ninguna chica ahí ¿acaso lo había alucinado?  
Itachi saludó a mis tíos y yo me aproximé a Ryuuto.

—Tío —le llamé aún con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón—. Hm, aquí están las llaves. Gracias…

Ryuuto me miró con perspicacia y sonrió.

—Por nada, Sasuke. ¿Todo bien?

—Claro —respondí.

—Hmph, ya lo he entendido, Sasuke —soltó Itachi esbozando una sonrisita autosuficiente—. Eres un poco tonto, ¿sabes?

Sin decir nada, fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada y me retiré de frente de mis tíos, yéndome casi al rincón; alejándome de la molesta familia. Quería paz, solamente. Si bien, le había dicho a Itachi que me portaría bien, estaba seguro de que no soportaría que las tías (principalmente Nishuka y Moshuki) me estuviesen 'mimando'. No era ni gato ni perro para sostenerles calma.

Tomé mi celular y acomodé el audio _mp3_ en volumen considerablemente bajo, sólo para que yo lo escuchara. Mis audífonos se habían quedado en casa o… en la mochila. Sinceramente no recordaba en dónde joder los había metido con toda la conmoción matutina. Cerré los ojos y encendí mi música; eso era lo único que podía animarme en el momento.

Pasaron apenas unas dos canciones de tres minutos cada una, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos con ira y miré al ente delante de mí. ¡Claro! Era Sai.

—¿Qué? —solté secamente con notoria molestia.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. Sólo quiero que conozcas a alguien. ¿Se puede? —dijo con su sonrisita en la cara. Cómo me hubiera gustado borrarla de un solo puñetazo.

—Estoy ocupado, ¿no lo ves?

—Oh, disculpa. No vayas a perderte tu canción favorita que puedes escuchar unas mil veces al día. Claro, teniéndola en tu _súper celular _con reproductor_ mp3_.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí? —cuestioné apretando mis puños.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, primo?

¡¿Y así quería Itachi que me tranquilizara?  
Si alguien podía aguantar a Sai sin que le sacara de sus cabales por un momento, netamente merecía que algún hombre en la faz de esta tierra le colocase un altar. Yo no, por supuesto, pero sí una persona en mi misma situación.

—Nada. Sólo que me estás jodiendo la existencia. ¿Es eso suficiente?

—¿Jodiéndote la existencia? ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?

Mi puño rogaba por interceptar la cara del imbécil de mi primo. El tan sólo pensar en la placentera sensación de su nariz fundiéndose y torciéndose por completo debajo de mi mano empuñada, aumentaba mis ganas de golpearle. Pero… sabía que si hacía eso, Itachi y toda la familia me mataría. ¡No entendía porqué Sai era de alguna manera tan 'querido' por todos!  
De seguro, era esa estúpida sonrisa y su extraña ingenuidad… ¡¿Cómo era posible que eso no les enfermara? Ugh, definitivamente, la verdadera sangre Uchiha iba perdiéndose poco a poco.

—De esto, precisamente —bufé y centré mi enojo, intentando encerrarlo en alguna recóndita parte de mi iracundo ser—. Solamente dime qué se te ofrece.

—Como te dije, quiero presentarte a alguien.

—Hmph… si son amigos tuyos, no me interesa.

—Oh, vamos, Sasuke.

Bajé la mirada a mi celular y continué escuchando mi música.

—Bien, si no quieres ir, haré que ella venga.

¿_Ella_? ¿Sería… aquella muchacha?  
Un visaje de extrañez se manifestó en mí y subí la mirada desinteresadamente. Sai dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose al pasillo. Se mantuvo unos momentos ahí y salió, volviéndose a acercar a mí.

Fruncí el entrecejo y busqué a alguien tras él. Definitivamente, era _esa_ chica.

—Ya que no quisiste ir, Sasuke… —se posó frente a mí y miró a la muchacha— Él es Sasuke.

La chica dio dos pasos al frente y sonrió nerviosamente, estirando la mano. La estreché con el entrecejo fruncido de forma leve.

—Hmph, Sasuke Uchiha.

Abrió la boca y, antes de decirme su nombre, esbozó una pequeña risita acompañada de un tenue sonrojo en sus blanquecinas mejillas.

_*Ottou-san: Padre de familia._

_

* * *

_

Ojalá haya valido la pena la espera.

Muchas gracias por leer ;]_  
_


End file.
